


Mild Marital Disagreements

by computerwife



Category: The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: F/M, I suppose, Marital disagreements that were quickly solved because Karen is always right, Mentions of Bikini Bottom, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/computerwife/pseuds/computerwife
Summary: Another brief moment in the Plankton household, regarding helping the town after the whole Mt. Humongous situation.
Relationships: Karen/Sheldon J. Plankton
Kudos: 9





	Mild Marital Disagreements

**Author's Note:**

> My second story!
> 
> Thank you, Rafi, for suggesting this in the discord! Very much had fun writing it :]

" Sheldon. "   
  
Oh Neptune, here we go.   
  
" What ? "   
  
Narrowing her eyes, the corner of Karen's mouth tugged downwards.   
  
" Don't give me that tone. Aren't you coming ? "   
  
Swiveling around in his chair, Sheldon J. Plankton stared down his wife, his brow furrowed. " What ? " He repeated.   
  
" Outside. To help. " Karen's tone was exasperated. Did she have to explain everything to him ?   
  
" What ? " He said, for the third time. " No. " Plankton scoffed, as if it was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard.   
  
Oh Neptune. There was that look again. He hated _that look_.   
  
" Karen, please. Can't you see I'm busy ? " He gestured widely, behind himself.   
  
" Really ? Making another plan to terrorize this town, taking advantage of their weak state now ? Very classy, Sheldon. " The computer looked away, unimpressed.   
  
Plankton paused. Well... When you phrase it like that... He made a face.   
  
Suddenly an inner conflict sparked inside his head. One side being his goal for evil-doing and power over this town and the other being the... morally sensible and sane part of his brain. Honestly, he wasn't aware the latter even existed anymore. 

" Stop making that face. I don't like it. "   
  
The voice of his wife snapped him out of his thoughts. Plankton blinked and looked back at Karen.   
  
" That's better. " She said, with a pause. " So ? Are you coming or not ? "   
  
Unlike Sheldon, Karen wasn't unsure about her decision to assist the town. It's the least she could do, after everything.   
  
Plankton hesitated for a moment, feeling himself physically draw back. But he pushed forward, out of the instinct to stay in and continue with his work.   
  
This wasn't like any typical bikini bottom day, and unlike the usual, it didn't make him feel good to treat it like one.   
  
He supposed he had to cave to his wife's demands and go help those foolish townspeople... Really, he was so kind and giving. They should all be grateful he'd grace them with his presence. 


End file.
